Almost Lover
by beautiful little fool
Summary: He tore his eyes away from her retreating form. Bringing the glass to his lips, he softly whispered, “Goodbye, Allison.” House/Cameron. Oneshot.


**A/N:** I'm back with another fic. Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last story and I apologize for some of the factual mistakes that I made. I'm not that observant and tend to miss little things like that. So, thank you, again. The idea for this story is something I've been toying with for some time now, but I wasn't sure how I wanted it written. And then, my sister introduced me to this song, _Almost Lover _by A Fine Frenzy. The concept and the song just fit so perfectly together and this was the end result. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing.

**ALMOST LOVER**

**By: Salle**

**Summary:** He tore his eyes away from her retreating form. Bringing the glass to his lips, he softly whispered, "Goodbye, Allison." House/Cameron. Oneshot.

* * *

_Your fingertips across my skin_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind_

_Images_

Her hands were all over him; on his chest, face, neck. Her touches were so soft and gentle, reassuring and safe. They made him tingle in anticipation. The tips of her fingers grazed his shoulder, dancing intricate patterns that caused his skin flush and burn.

On his neck he could feel the gentle puffs of her breath, making him shiver and force his eyes close. He hungrily reveled at the sensation ignoring the small voice in the back of his mind telling him that this was wrong. His conscience could go to hell.

_You sang me Spanish lullabies_

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes_

_Clever trick_

He knew she whispered things in his ear when she thought he was asleep. He wanted to scowl every time he would feel her hot breath fanning over his ear. It wasn't a part of what he had signed up for. He wanted to know nothing about how and what she felt for him because it just made things become more complicated than they needed to be.

Sometimes he just wanted to snap his eyes open and make her stop, but he knew that he'd only see her staring back at him silently, her eyes showing no emotion. But never could he bring himself to do it. Instead, he merely continued to fake sleep, a part of him wanting to hear everything she had to say. Selfish as it was, he didn't want it to stop. He wanted to hear more.

_We walked along a crowded street_

_You took my hand and danced with me_

_Images_

He wasn't capable of public displays of affection, never having cared much for it. And she knew it. He made it perfectly clear that he wanted no part in it, always making sure to keep a safe distance between them whenever they walked down the hall together, pointedly making sure not to accidentally touch her. She understood and told him that she didn't mind, accepting it without any judgement or hurt.

However, just that once, he'd allowed it. While walking out of the crowded bar into the empty streets, she grasped his calloused hand in hers. He stared at their adjoined hands as she continued to stare and walk straight ahead. He was prepared to tug his hand free, but he didn't. She felt his hand relax into hers and she smiled smugly in response.

_And when you left you kissed my lips_

_You told me that you'd never ever forget these images, no_

Every morning, she left him the moment she would awake. Most times, he would still be asleep, but other times he would be in a state of half sleep where he was somewhat aware of her quick movements about his room. And it was during these mornings when he felt her place a chaste kiss on his lips before hurrying out of the door.

_I never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

Everything was going so well. She told him that she was happy and so he was happy. They were comfortable with what their relationship was and he was glad that she didn't ask for more.

But somehow, he began to feel more than he'd ever wanted to. He didn't want to admit it, but somewhere along the way, he'd fallen in love with her and there was no going back. Despite the certainty of his feelings, he could never bring himself to say it aloud, to tell her. Something held him back. She was patient, but she could only wait for so long. Finally, she let go with a sad smile of understanding.

_I cannot go to the ocean_

_I cannot drive the streets at night_

_I cannot wake up in the morning_

_Without you on my mind_

He couldn't escape her. She was everywhere that he went. He could still smell the light scent of her perfume in his pillows and sheets so that he could not help but imagine her next to him as he tried to sleep. Her lipstick and mascara remained on the shelf in his bathroom and their presence almost convinced him that this was only temporary, that she would eventually come back. It was foolish he knew, but he couldn't bring himself to let go.

_So you're gone and I'm haunted_

_And I bet you're just fine_

_Did I make it that easy for you_

_To walk right in and out of my life?_

He wasn't surprised when he'd heard of her engagement. He had seen it coming for some time now so there was no difficulty in acting indifferent. It was almost nauseating, watching her with him. They were undeniably perfect together, a pair of two young people in love with a bright future awaiting them. It was something that he knew he could never have had with her.

Although they no longer spoke much, he could tell that she was happy or at least seemed to be. At times she seemed almost happier than she had been with him. He wondered if she had really ever been happy with him; if she still cared for him at all.

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

He was at her wedding. Why? The reason still eluded him. Being forced to come seemed a little cruel, even for him. Wilson apparently saw it differently. He told him that he needed to be there for closure and letting her go. He'd scoffed and told Wilson to go find some single women to torture with his sensitivity.

Having rid of his friend, he managed to find solace in the free booze. Somewhere along the line of his fourth scotch on the rocks of the night, he felt her presence next to him. Her hand gently touched his arm, forcing him to look up and focus on her face. She was so beautiful and he wondered how he'd let her slip through his fingers so easily. Catching his eyes, she gave him a small, tentative smile. There was a trace of sadness in her eyes as she leaned in to him, her lips hovering over his ear. "Goodbye, House," she whispered, placing a soft kiss on his cheek before turning away. He watched her walk away one last time.

_So long, my luckless romance._

_My back is turned on you_

_I should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

He tore his eyes away from her retreating form. Bringing the glass to his lips, he softly whispered, "Goodbye, Allison."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so there you have it. Thanks for reading and please leave a review. 


End file.
